


Truth or Bears

by Laburnum26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own twist on the Goldilocks story placed in the world of Once Upon A Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman opened the door and stepped in her apartment. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her keys on top of the desk standing next to her. Another exhausting day at the hairdresser’s… And another wasted day!

She looked in the mirror on the wall and she had to admit that she looked terrible. Her blue-black striped hair was a mess thanks to the hairdryers and her makeup around her cold, blue eyes were melting too. She looked scarier than she usually is. That was the only thing she liked in this land (and the bathrooms - they are much cleaner here). That you just dye your hair, put on a scary makeup, start to wear leather clothes and metal and suddenly the 97% of the population will never talk to you again. And that was good for her. The less they talked, the less she had to talk.

She examined herself again in the mirror. Thirty years and nothing has changed! It’s hard staying forever young in this “Land Without Magic”! She had to move every five years! It would be too suspicious that five years passed and she hasn’t aged a single day. But she had to stay young so she can save the one she loves. But for now, she had to wait. She was running out of supplies and she was expecting her supplier by ten p.m. And he was very punctual. She grabbed the necklace in her neck that was there since she got here. That masque-shaped medal was almost rusty by now. She glanced at her reflection, imagined her true love and murmured: 

‘Stay strong! I’m coming for you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! I hope I'll be able to update this. Please let me know your opininons on it. :)


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little about Goldilock's begginings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the next chapter which is a short flashback.   
> Let me know your opinions on it!

The girl was sitting on a tree trunk, near the main road, in the Enchanted Forest. She has just said goodbye to her family a few hours ago, but she already missed them.  The Bears said that she was not bothering at all, but she knew that this can’t go on anymore. She has been living with the Bears since she got lost in the woods and found their house. She ate their food and ruined their furniture, but they weren’t angry at all. Okay, maybe just a little bit. They were so kind. When they got home and found her they took her in and said she could stay as long as she wanted.  But she knew this day would come.  She just wasn’t expecting it to come this early. She knew she couldn’t stay forever. And now, twelve years have passed, and she still didn’t have a job or a clue what to do with her life.

The girl tucked her blond hair in her cloak’s hood and shivered. 

‘Quite a cold evening, isn’t it?’ she heard a cranky voice behind her. She quickly spun around to find an old (a really old) man standing behind her, leaning against a big tree.  The man was wearing a lot of brown leather and his skin was sparkling like fairy dust. The girl has never seen fairy dust before but she supposed it would look just like what was on the man’s skin. His hair was greasy and his eyes… They looked just like some kind of beast’s eyes. The girl has once seen a crocodile in a picture book, and she had to admit that she found some common features between him and the crocodile.

The man gestured towards the setting sun:

‘It’s getting late. Ladies like you shouldn’t be wandering around at such a late time. The forest is filled with… what’s the word?’ the man asked. ‘Ah… that’s it! _Monsters_ …’ the man let out a strange giggle.

The girl started to feel uncomfortable. This weird man gave her the creeps, and he looked like someone mad enough to kidnap her or worse.  This was the hundredth time she cursed herself for being born mute. She doesn’t even have a chance to scream.

‘What is it, dearie? You’re afraid?’ the man asked with a mad smile. ‘There’s no need to be afraid of me’ the man said, but the girl could have sworn she heard him whisper ‘yet’ between his teeth.

‘I’m not here to hurt you’ the man continued. ‘I’m here to offer you a deal.’

Now she was sure that the man was crazy. The man must have seen the girl’s expression on her face, because he started to giggle again.

‘Oh, how rude I am! I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Rumplestiltskin’ the man said and bowed. The girl just stared at him confused, but the man didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that she hadn’t replied to him.

‘So what’s the deal, you ask?’ he continued. ‘Well, let’s just say that one of my _suppliers_ has made a closer friendship with death, and I’m in an urgent need for a new one.  And that’s where you, dearie, come into the picture’ he said pointing at her with his glittering fingers.

‘Fine, what can you offer in return, you ask?’ he continued unstoppably. ‘What could I offer you so precious that you’ll say yes to my deal? A home? Or a job? Both and something even better!’ the man seemed to have finished the conversation with himself.

The girl suddenly realized that the man was moving towards her. Just a blink of an eye, and he was standing in front of her again. What did he do to her? The girl suddenly felt extreme pain at her throat for a second. Then it was gone, but it felt different. She felt that something has changed. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what the man did to her. He healed her damaged chords! She wasn’t mute anymore!

The girl made a choking sound. Suddenly she felt her throat very dry. Oh my, what happened to her?

‘Go ahead, try it!’ the man encouraged her. She recalled some memories of people speaking, and she opened her mouth. The air flowed through her throat as she tried to produce her first word in her life.

‘How?’ she asked but it sounded more like a wolf’s howl in the night. She found her voice very strange. So that’s what it sounds like!

‘It’s magic, dearie. I can offer you your voice, a shelter, a job, and even more!’ the man gestured in excitement.

‘Trick?’ she managed to pronounce another word.

‘Ah, I see. You’re a smart girl, dearie.’ Rumplestiltskin laughed. ‘It’s just a little adjustment: _whenever_ I whistle, no matter where you are or what are you doing, you will come to me. _No matter what_.’

That wasn’t a big problem, she thought. She had no idea how the man knew she was mute or why he offered her a deal with so many disadvantages for him, but she had to admit that it was one hell of an appealing deal. She glanced at the man in front of her. What worse could happen than being a slave to some creepy magician? Death, probably, she thought.

 It was a though question. If she stays here and no one else comes by, she might get eaten by some beast in the woods or might starve and suffer for the rest of her life. Or she could accept an imp’s deal which was so appealing that it was almost ridiculous. She looked at Rumplestiltskin. He really looked like he wasn’t going the hurt her. In fact, he was quite nice to her minus the mad giggles and gestures. And this might be the adventure she was dreaming of! After ten years of boredom at the Bears, she might finally be able to have her own adventures, not just stories that the family used to tell her.        

The man noticed that she has made up her mind and a wicked grin spread across his face. He started to speak:

‘So, what do you say, _Goldilocks_? Do we have a deal?’


	3. Chapter 3

She was staring at the screen of her laptop for minutes now, but she still couldn’t believe it. Is it possible that after all this time of suffering fate has changed sides and now is on hers? 

It all started with her daily afternoon routine. She turned on her laptop to have a little chat with her online best friend. She looked down at her necklace.  She knew that she could have real friends, now that she could talk, but she preferred it this way. If she made real-life friends, the separation would be hard when she had to move. But an online friend? You can take her anywhere with you in your pocket (actually in your phone). She smiled at the idea of taking a little, sixteen-year- old girl in her pocket. She actually knew a Wonderland treat that could make this idea real. She frowned at the thought of Wonderland and turned back to the screen. She opened the chat window and smiled. As usual at this time, GraciousTeaspoon16 was logged on. She knew that school was over by now, and she was spending her time on the internet searching for locations that she will never get to. Poor girl! Suddenly a new window popped up.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Hey girl! Did you know that there are rainbow coloured mountains in China? They look awesome! I really, really, reeeeeally wanna go there.

 

GraciousTeaspoon16 has sent you a photo.

**NotRapunzel25:** Yeah, they look awesome! Maybe you could ask your parents to go on holiday there.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Like that’s ever gonna happen! Dad won’t even let me go down alone to that small diner at the end of the street! What will he say to China?!

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** Yet, I think you should give it a shot. ;)

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Never mind **.** It’s not like we could afford it, anyway. Maybe I’ll try it with something smaller. Something that’s in Maine. I don’t know why, but Papa always gets furious when I talk about travelling. He always reacts as if I told him that I wanna go to Wonderland or something. The diner is just around the corner!

 

Goldilocks stared at the screen in shock. Wonderland, the second time this day. It can’t be a coincidence! She quickly took a map out of one of her desk drawers and stared at it. Maine… The state was circled in with a bright red loop. That’s where she had seen that weird named town. Storybook or something like that… The one she thought… no, she _knew_ that it was the cursed town. But it had disappeared before she could have marked its place on the map, and the internet couldn’t help her either in finding it. Now, it was her chance to find it and save her true love! But she had to be careful… She didn’t want to trick her online best friend after all these years of virtual friendship. She had to stay honest but ask about that cursed town too, she reminded herself.

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** I’m sorry to hear that. L I was thinking that maybe you could visit me in New York sometime, so we could meet personally, but I guess that is out of question then.

 

She wasn’t lying. She wanted to meet her personally but she was now more focused on saving her love than anything and she couldn’t let anything distract her.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Yeah, I’m sorry too. But don’t give up hope. Who knows what may happen?

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** Thanks. J

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** So, Maine, huh? It’s not that far away for me… Maybe I’ll come around sometime.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** That would be great. :)

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** But where do you live exactly? Even though I would be happy to travel around whole Maine maybe I should start with your city. Which one is it?

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Oh god, please tell me that it’s not that part where it turns out that you’re a weird stalker, sixty-something creep and not a nice 22-year-old girl and all you want is to find me and kill me or something…

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** Oh, please! :D I can assure you that I’m not a stalker, and I’m perfectly sure that I’m a nice young woman who is bad at making contact with humans.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Oh well, I’m almost disappointed. J I’ll probably regret this later but, unfortunately, it’s not a city. It’s a little town with a strange name, Storybrooke.

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** What a special name! :D And is life like a fairy tale in this Storybrooke?

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Not for me. I’m stuck here but oh well. At least I have you to talk to.

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** And I have you.

**GraciousTeaspoon16:** This got creepy and cheesy pretty fast. :D

 

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** Yeah, true.

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Sorry, but I have to go. I have a literature essay to write.

 

 **NotRapunzel25:** Sure, no problem. I have to get back to work anyway. I need to go and buy some magazines for the boutique. Have a nice day and good luck with the essay!

 

 **GraciousTeaspoon16:** Thanks. Have nice day, you too!

 

GraciousTeaspoon16 has left.

 

Goldilocks stared at the screen with excitement. Finally! The time has come! She is going to be reunited with him! At last she can tell him how she really feels about him! And she will save him from that awful town. She had been too coward to stand beside him then, but now, she was ready. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It’s almost time! Her friend will be here any minute.

 

Suddenly, the mirror on the wall started to swirl straining her blue-black-goth reflection. A minute after, two fluffy bunny ears appeared out of the mirror. Then a head. Then a whole body and a few minutes later, the White Rabbit himself was standing on the rug of her apartment.

 

The White Rabbit took off his glasses, wiped them with the corner of his jacket then put it back pushing it back all the way up on his small nose. He finally opened his mouth: ‘Goldilocks, what a pleasure to see you. How’s life going around these parts? I brought the monthly portion of your _staying fit_ Wonderland treats.’ he said.

 

Goldilocks jerked with her hands. ‘Oh forget the treats! We’re leaving!’

 

‘And where to exactly, may I ask?’

 

She smiled at him widely. ‘I need you to take me to Storybrooke.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think of it! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback

Jefferson stepped through the green curtains of Oz with a sigh. Another ridiculous _mission_! Rumplestiltskin likes to call it that way, but Jefferson only calls it _shopping for the Dark One_. When Rumplestiltskin is out of goods for his experiments, it’s always him who he calls to fetch some things for him. He had to admit it that he liked that job. Especially the payment. He could usually choose how much gold he received for every _grocery_ he brought. So thanks to that, Jefferson wasn’t in need of money.  But this job demanded loneliness and bravery. His job was dangerous. And well, you had to have an open mind. Jefferson had been to so many lands, one crazier than the other, and he had had some moments when he wished that he was at home drinking a cup of tea, away from that disgusting land and its disgusting habitants. But he had to admit to himself that his life without this job would be pretty boring. No missions, no adventures, no fun.

He sighed again and started walking towards an emerald forest, looking at the ground to find what his master needed. Monkey feathers! What a ridiculous idea! Why would one need any of those? Why would a monkey need feathers, Jefferson asked himself. But after what he had seen in Neverland, Wonderland, and Agrabah, he learned not to ask questions but just to swim with the flow and collect what his master wanted.

At first, when he was a beginner, Jefferson had enjoyed this job. He would collect every piece with excitement and passion, but nowadays, he just growls while collecting and escapes as soon as he can, to get the reward. It was the same with this job. Every time he bent down to pick up a feather, he huffed with anger. Why is he still doing this? This is ridiculous! He is 23 now! He should be doing something more serious! But no, he is still out in the woods collecting monkey feathers! Monkey feathers!

By the time Jefferson finished collecting, the night fell, and the sky was dark with only a few greenish, sparkling stars. He was exhausted and fed up. He sat down under a tree to take a short break. He put down his sack filled with feathers by his side. He ran his fingers through his hair filled with sweat and let out a sigh in relief. What a day! But finally, he is ready! Now, all he has to do is bring this sack back to…

Jefferson couldn’t finish his thought because a yellow lightning passed by him, grabbing his pouch, only leaving a shocked Jefferson behind. No, it wasn’t a lightning, Jefferson realized. It was a …

‘Thief!’ he yelled as he tried to get up.

A few seconds later, Jefferson was on his feet, chasing a leopard patterned cloak and its owner. His mind was filled with questions. Who dares to steal from him? And why would anyone need some stupid monkey feathers?

As he was chasing the thief, he passed some familiar trees and bushes. No, it can’t be! The thief can’t know where the door is! But still, he kept running in the direction of his portal. A few minutes later, a green curtained door appeared in front of his eyes.

‘No!’ Jefferson cried, but it was too late. The thief had already stepped through the door disappearing in the night, just like Jefferson’s hopes to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

Two days later, a very tired and worn out Jefferson opened the gates of Rumplestiltskin’s castle. He rushed through the large, yellow corridors and arrived in the great hall where the Dark One himself was spinning straw into gold, as usual at this time.

‘I’m here’ Jefferson announced unnecessarily.

‘I see’ Rumplestiltskin answered without looking up from his work.

‘I was…’ Jefferson didn’t know what to say. ‘Robbed.’

‘I know’ he replied calmly.

‘Should have guessed it’ Jefferson growled. ‘If you knew it, you could have helped me! Just a little bit! Do you know what I had to go through to get back here? I made a deal with a bloody witch! She had green skin! And guess what? Her name meant green too! One should never trust anyone who has a colour in their name. You know, the Blue Caterpillar, the Red Queen, Blackbeard, just to say some… Never ever trust someone with a colour in their name!’ he burst out.

Rumplestiltskin let out a small, high-pitched giggle.

‘What now?’ Jefferson asked with annoyment in his voice.

‘You know Hatter, it’s just… When you see the future, there’s irony everywhere!’ Rumplestiltskin answered giggling. ‘But actually, your robbery was a test.’ he said.

‘What?’ Jefferson asked. ‘A test of what?’

‘Of your competence, Hatter.’ Rumplestiltskin said while observing his long, dirty nails. ‘Which you failed, by the way.’

‘Hah. My competence?’ Jefferson huffed. ‘It’s not like there’s any competition around. I’m the only one who can bear you.’ he sneered.

‘You see’ Rumplestiltskin said pointing to Jefferson with his index finger. ‘That’s where you’re wrong, Hatter.’

‘Who would be such a pathetic fool to make a deal with the Dark One himself?’ Jefferson rolled his eyes.

‘Me’ came a sound from behind Jefferson. He quickly spun around to see a young girl in leopard cloak standing in the doorway. The girl had big, light blue eyes and long, blond, curly hair which bounced with every step she took as she moved closer to Jefferson. Her eyes, filled with hurt, were sparkling.

‘You say I’m a fool.’ she said slowly. ‘But I’m not the one who lost a pouch of feathers and let someone jump through his portal while it’s his only chance back, in five minutes.’ she continued pointing to her head where Jefferson’s hat was sitting. Jefferson hadn’t even realised until now that she was wearing his hat. And though he had to admit that it looked nice on her, he still felt rage flowing through his veins.

‘That’s my hat!’ he grumbled.

‘Well, maybe you should take more care of it then’ the girl said without making a single move.

That was the moment when the Dark One decided to join the conversation.

‘Hatter, meet Goldilocks.’ he yawned as he pointed to her. ‘My new supplier.’

‘Pleasure to meet you’ Jefferson said with a dishonest smile. ‘Now if you may….’ he said as he quickly grabbed the hat from Goldilocks’ head and put it back on his own. ‘Excuse me, I got a bunch of stuff to do.’ he turned to the door with the intention of leaving.

‘Ah-a-a, dearie.’ Rumplestiltskin said. ‘You see, when I had had only one supplier, I could only fish in a small lake of magical items. But now, that I have two suppliers, I can go out to the big sea for big fish!’

‘For what?’ Goldilocks and Jefferson asked in unison.

‘Oh my dearies’ Rumplestiltskin exclaimed with excitement. ‘Better get your gowns and suits! You’re going to King Arthur’s marvellous, treasure-filled, wedding ball!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of it guys? Let me know, I'd love to read your opininons on it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy! :) Sorry, it took me so long. Please let me know what you think of it. I always appreciate feedback.

‘To where?!’ the White Rabbit asked in shock.

‘To Storybrooke’ she answered without looking up as she opened her closet and packed a few things in a backpack.  She really hoped that the weather was nice there, because she had to give away her coats and jumpers the last time she moved, and she hadn’t had time to buy new ones yet. She opened a drawer and looked down. There it was. The cloak. Her cloak. She started stroking the leopard patterned fur as memories flew through her mind.

‘Are you even listening to me?’ the Rabbit’s voice dragged her back to reality.

‘Oh, sorry. I was impolite’ she said as she realized that she approached the Rabbit the wrong way. ‘Dear White Rabbit, great friend of mine, could you take me to Storybrooke? Pretty please?’ she said as she tried not to grin so hard in excitement.

‘I am sorry Goldy, but I can’t.’ the White Rabbit shook his head. ‘I would love to, but I’m in a hurry. I have to be home soon, and my wife’s gonna kill me if I’m late. You know, we are going to a dinner party….

‘Excuses! Always the excuses!’ she exclaimed as she swept some more stuff in her bag. She turned to the Rabbit to face him. ‘Listen Rabbit, this is much more important than some stupid dinner party! Besides, it won’t take long! I’m almost ready’ she said as she put on her cloak and turned back to keep packing. ‘It’s just a few minutes! You just put me down there then go home. It’s simple. And don’t worry about me. I will manage on my own’ she smiled. ’Please…’

‘But I can’t.’ the Rabbit said it. ‘Even if I wanted to.’

‘And why’s that?’ Goldilocks turned around to face him.

 ‘Well… The borders are closed. I mean, with magic. No one can see or go through.’ the Rabbit said.

‘Okay…’ First things first: why wouldn’t you want me to go to Storybrooke?’ she eyed him curiously.

The Rabbit sighed and shrugged. ‘We both know why you want to go to Storybrooke, and I can tell you, it will end in heartbreak for you.’

‘So dramatic now, aren’t we?’ she murmured. ‘You know, I’m not going because of him. I want to have a real life. Not this fake one. I don’t want to pretend anymore’ she sighed. ‘I’ve always lived in a magical world. World filled with… magic. And this world… without it… it just seems so wrong to me.’

The Rabbit looked at her doubtfully. ‘So you really want to go?’

‘Yep’ she answered.

‘Even though he’s married?’ the Rabbit asked raising an eyebrow.

Goldilocks jaws dropped. ‘He’s married?’ she asked in shock. Then she felt embarrassed. Of course, he’s married. He had moved on. It’s not liked they had made any promises anyway. She pulled herself together and faked a smile.

‘So what? I said I wanted to go to have a normal life. I mean a normal one, considering the life in the Enchanted Forest.’ she shrugged.

‘He has a daughter.’ the Rabbit added. ‘I saw them once. Father and daughter - they had such a unique relationship. You wouldn’t want to ruin a family, would you?’ he said eyeing her. That was too much for Goldilocks. Bringing up her past was something that he didn’t have the right to do.

‘I said I don’t care!’ she shouted but her voice was unsteady.

The Rabbit looked at her with pity in his eyes. Goldilocks suddenly realised. The Rabbit felt sorry for her. She felt rage building inside her.

‘The White Rabbit of Wonderland’ she screamed in fury. ‘Don’t you dare take pity on me because I fell in love! Oh, don’t you dare patronise me because I’ve waited! How dare of you to think that love is weakness?! You with your happy family, still thinking that love makes you weak! After what you’ve been through…’ she shook her head. ‘I should be the one to feel sorry for you…’

Now, it was the Rabbit’s turn to burst out in rage.

‘Yes, it does make you weak! The Red Queen blackmailed me with my family! I became weak and helped her! There’s nothing to be ashamed of! Yes, love is amazing in every form, but it is a weakness, indeed. And you have no idea, what I’ve been through so don’t pretend to know it all!’ the Rabbit grunted.

‘Then the same applies to you’ she said calmly. The Rabbit took a deep breath. He knew Goldilocks was right. He didn’t have the right to tell her what to do or what not to. Besides, he knew that Goldilocks had a bad temper and he had expected something like that.

‘Still, I can’t take you there’ he said after nodding. ‘The borders are closed…’

‘Then take me to the border’ she shrugged. ‘I’ll figure out something, just drop me off there.’

‘But you can’t get into the town, I’ve told you. Don’t speak such nonsense!’

‘Says the talking white rabbit from Wonderland’ Goldilocks pointed at him. Finally, the Rabbit cracked a smile.

‘Still thinking about six impossible things before breakfast?’ he grinned.

‘Never forgetting it’ she grinned back.

‘Fine. I’ll take you there’ the Rabbit gave in. ‘But, I stay with you, until you realise this is useless, and then I bring you back home.’

Goldilocks rolled her eyes. Poor Rabbit, never giving up! ‘Fine’ she sighed.

‘Okay. Are you ready?’

‘Just a second’ she said as she unlocked her phone and sent a message to her only friend in this harsh, magic-less world.

 **NotRapunzel25:** How about that meeting, this week? :)

Goldilocks turned her phone off, then accidently touched her necklace. She brushed the cool copper mask-formed medal with her fingers. Maybe the Rabbit was right. She should move on now. And she won’t need it, where she was going, anyway. There will be magic. And other people like her. The ones who encountered magic, but couldn’t do it. Overwhelmed by the feeling of going home, she ripped off her necklace and threw it out of the open window. It’s time for her to break free.

She glanced at the mirror once more, fuzzing with her punk-princess tiara in front of it. She certainly didn’t want to lose it. Just a little time, and she will be able to use it again. Not as if it mattered. She didn’t plan on leaving to anywhere from Storybrooke. But it was good to know that she had a way of escaping. She examined her make-up and hair once more, then turned to the Rabbit.

‘Ready’ she shouted to the Rabbit who had already opened the portal. He took her hand and said what all portal jumpers say: ‘Hold on!’ So Goldilocks held on as the familiar sensation of portal-jumping flooded her guts. 


End file.
